


Lophii Junior

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: People deal with trauma differently. Some people name stuffed animals after their trauma. Other people have no sense of humor about their shared trauma and are horrified by this.





	Lophii Junior

~ Lophii Junior ~

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS _THAT_?"

Sadly, LaFontaine could say that waking up to their girlfriend yelling that exact question was not an unusual occurrence. However, the level of panic with which it was delivered this time was significantly greater than if they'd left some kind of mess laying around.

"What's what?" LaFontaine asked groggily.

"That! That thing in your arms! Is that a-"

"Stuffed angler fish?" LaFontaine finished the question for her. "Yeah, Danny found it at a museum gift shop and thought it would be funny to buy it for me."

Perry just stared at her for a few long moments, before finally finding her voice.

"It's not funny."

"I mean, I guess it depends on your sense of humor..."

"Even if it was a present from a friend, you're not seriously thinking of keeping that thing, are you?"

"..."

"ARE YOU?!"

"I named her Lophii Junior."

~end~


End file.
